Computer networks have become commonplace in large and small businesses, universities, and other organizations. Such networks allow a number of users to share data and resources, such as data storage systems, file servers, switches, routers, printers, modems, and other peripherals. There are three basic types of protocols for transmitting data in these networks exemplified by: Ethernet, Token Ring or Fiber Distributed Data Interface (FDDI) and encapsulation. Each of these network protocols have advantages and disadvantages which are presented briefly here in Section I of the Background of the Invention in order to better understand the teachings of the present invention. Further, conventional Ethernet protocols are described in Section II. Finally, aspects of conventional Ethernet switches that limit the ability of such switches to be configured in a ring network are described in part III.